Popular Website: Facebook
As many teens start to get a little more social on the web, Facebook add many new features and bugfixes everyday. This report focuses on the popularity of Facebook, what teens expect from it, and what new features might come. The most popular feature of Facebook is the Wall status, ability to add photos to a wall, and commenting. The other popular feature that rises for most kids in Elementary is the Facebook gaming on their parent's account, such as FarmVille. Facebook is a social project run by Mark Zuckerburg, and has a data center in California, USA. Facebook is run nation-wide and internationally known in other countries, although it may not be as popular in other countries, as in Japan you will find a network more popular than Facebook such as Hi5. Social Networks build across the globe and continue to change over time. An example of social networks changing over time is how Facebook ran over MySpace, and MySpace decided to stop almost all their social projects. MySpace still has some social projects today, but mostly just libraries of Music, TV Shows, Movies, and a small social network for celebrities who make it big time. Weaknesses The one weakness facebook may never overcome is the need to put out their software. They have been booed by many fans who have quit because Facebook didn't release their source code. The number of people getting on sites like facebook is slowly starting to drop also because of theis and how the network doesn't add as many bigger features. Needless to say, Facebook may have a crash landing sometime in about less than another ten years. The need for social software to run on open servers is also going into upgrades, making many more smaller networks than facebook wants. Another weakness is the new laws that senators want passed, that could take away sites like YouTube and Facebook, because of the Stop Online Piracy Act. Hopefully, this law doesn't pass because sites like Wikipedia will be down, because of this act. Strengths facebook has the strength to attract visitors to it's site, and also companies. Many people use Facebook to communicate, but companies also advertise with a Facebook page as well. Facebook is a great opporunity to get visitors to buy a product or go to another website that was found on Facebook. The looks of Facebook also attract tech-savvy teens who would like to advertise a website. This is also attractive for individuals alike, who are willing to create an account and be able to communicate across the globe. Facebook also attract s gamers, too, because of it's popular FarmVille and CityVille games. Probems with these games are that players must use money out of their pockects to buy more land, thus wasting money on something that is not an actual product. Facebook is also not meant for little 2nd graders, or anyone below, or not even anyone who is ten. The maximum age requirment is that you must be 13 years or older. Then again, Facebook has it all, including the money, the developers, and the time it needs to grow, as at least a thousand people log on a day and a thousand people sign up a day. Facebook is growing more popular by the minute, and it is atracting younger audiences more quickly than most parents would like. Facebook has at least over 1 million users, and is potential to get very high satisfaction reports out of critics. Facebook was started in 2003, making 2013 its tenth year. Also noted that's older than Facebook and is getting more pages than Facebook is Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. If anything, Facebook will end up crashing if it gets too big, as in not getting enough money for servers, etc. etc. Reviews I'm an admin here. My say in this is, Facebook can go open source. They're choosing to be retarded and not go open source. They could even make money that way, too. By sellling a free version of their software, and then one built stronger will be for sale. That would be a smart decision. It could make them extra money, and it could teach teens who are tech savvy how to run a smaller version of facebook. It's all in one decision. Category:Popular Website